starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pack
The Pack is a group of supporting main characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are the traditionally male counterparts to the all-female Jewel Riders. They are a team teenage knight-protectors of the Kingdom of Avalon, currently made of [[Drake|'Drake']], Josh and Max (riding Thunderbolt, Shadow, and Stormrunner, respectively), in addition to (informally) Fallon. The group's former leader was King Jared, and now it is Drake. Roaming through the great forests of the Kingdom on their trusty wolves and using their Forest Stones, the Pack's main duty is the protection of the Crystal Palace and New Camelot in general. Now, during the time of great crisis after the evil Lady Kale attacks Merlin and Avalon, the Pack often assist the Jewel Rider girls in their fight to save the entire realm from darkness. Members 'Drake' 'Max' Teamed with Wind Walker, his wolf ride, Max has a powerful presence, but often does not know the limits of his strength. His loyalty and gentle nature make Max the type his friends would always be there for them. Max is voiced by Peter Fernandez. In the early versions of show, Max was named Thomas, a 17-years-old Pack rider paired with a maroon wolf named Shadow. Max's wolf's Windwalker is spelled Wind Walker in the cards''.'' Josh Josh is a dark-skinned, very "cool" member of the Pack. He is very outgoing and is not afraid to speak his mind. A skilled raider, Josh is well paired with his wolf Stormrunner (or Storm Runner). He has a terrific, if not sometimes warped, sense of humor and loves practical jokes. When he is not riding with the Pack, Josh studies engineering, archeology and astronomy. He wants to turn Avalon into a world of machines and he loves to tinker, redesigning his riding gear to accomedate different riding styles. He is always building or improving some new design or device. Behind the scenes The wolves were at first supposed to be much larger than they are in the show. Brand Brand was a cut character from the early versions of the show. He was to be the fourth member of the Pack, being a "hot shot rider and stubborn traditionalist," and riding a sunburst wolf named Blazer. Besides the show bible, Brand appears in Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest). Brand is an 18-years-old riding maniac. He is well paired with his wolf, Blazer, who is built to run and run fast. Blazer has the colors of a majestic flaming sunset and is sleek and fast as the wind. Brand is always begging Josh to improve and redesign his riding gear so he can try new hotshot "rodeo style" riding tricks. He rides Blazer sideways, upside down, and even, occasionally, right side up, always pushing hard to be the best. Brand is a stubborn traditionalist. He does not think girls should be knights and ride in the Pack. This puts him at odds with Alex (Fallon) and he is constantly competing with her. Category:The Pack Category:Groups Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans